Much About Apples
by tsubameyukari99
Summary: Takes place in the Mako reactor in Nibelheim. Genesis proceeds to to say what he came here for, along with the bribe that he believes will make anyone join him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core**

**Story takes place at the point when Sephiroth and Zack are at the Mako Reactor in Nibelheim and Genesis comes. Possible spoilers.**

**Just a weird idea that popped into my head one day, so it's a little random.**

* * *

Genesis walked downed the steps. Having said what he wanted about the Jenova project and the like, he went forward with what he truly came here to do.

"What do you want from me?" Sephiroth asked, obviously a disgruntled by the sudden information that the degrading Genesis had given him.

"Your traits can't be copied unto others. Your genes can't be diffused. Therefore, your body cannot degrade." Genesis walked forward, his one wing swaying slightly. He stood in line with Sephiroth and looked at the ground. He turned at looked at the silver-haired SOLDIER beside him, "I want you to join me,"

Sephiroth lifted his head, a little confused and startled as to what Genesis had asked him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Genesis continued, quoting his favorite, _LOVELESS_.

"_My friend, your desire,"_ Genesis reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple apple, affectionately called a dumbapple, "_Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess."_ He held it out towards Sephiroth.

Again shocked, Sephiroth just stared at Genesis for awhile, his green eyes just barely widened. He then shifted his gaze to the apple that Genesis held out towards him. He opened his mouth again, "What is-"

Cutting him off, Genesis said with that proud voice of his, "Join the dark side_, _we have..." Genesis gave a dramatic pause that lasted quite a while.

In that time Zack, who was on the ground clutching his stomach in pain, sweatdropped and a vein twitched noticeably on Sephiroth's head. They were both getting a little annoyed, but neither bothered to say anything.

After the immensely long dramatic pause, Genesis finished, "Apples,"

Genesis had a posture of pride as he said that last word. Following that, there was a long silence. After said silence, the two who listened to this, finally have something to say.

"...What..." Sephiroth couldn't believe his ears at the almost sheer stupidity of what Genesis had uttered.

"That pause was too long that it removed any dramatic effect that it was supposed to have," Zack stated with a slightly strained voice.

Genesis ignored this and began to do something that may scare many people.

"See, I'm sure you will join me. I just LOVE apples. Since I do, everyone should too. I don't understand why they use cookies to draw people in when apples are obviously much better. No one hates apples. The hero in _LOVELESS _loves apples. Even the goddess loves apples. Apples..." Genesis continued talking with such enthusiasm about apples and even began to flaunt around his little dumbapple.

After an extremely long amount of time (The time in which Zack fell asleep and Sephiroth had started braiding his hair since Genesis started talking) Genesis finally finished his excessively annoying speech about apples. In fact it rivaled in his annoying and incessant _LOVELESS_ quoting, which is pretty darn annoying. He then just stood there with the apple held out to Sephiroth while looking at him expectantly.

Zack woke up, probably since Genesis stopped rambling and his stomach began to hurt again. He then took a look at Genesis's face and began to giggle, but regretted it a moment later when he began to groan as giggling is not good for injured stomachs.

Sephiroth immediately began to dismantle the eight braids that he made in his hair when he noticed that Genesis stopped talking. When he finished he stared at the apple that Genesis held out to him before glancing at Genesis's face. Big mistake.

Genesis's eyes had become big and sparkly like the lead of some shoujo manga, and those eyes were literally shining with anticipation. Just the mere thought of Genesis having eyes like that is enough to make someone turn away in disgust and find a toilet to vomit into.

Sephiroth, being the awesome person he is, didn't vomit (he has a stoic image to keep). He did turn away though with disgust flashing in his eyes but then turned back to look only at the apple.

"No matter what you say, my answer will be the same," Sephiroth hit away Genesis's hand, making the apple go flying on to one of the steps, "You will rot along with all your blasted apples, which I hate" Sephiroth then stoically walked away, leaving Genesis in shock.

Genesis looked in horror at his empty hand. His eyes darted between the apple on the step and his hand. "M-my...my...a-apple..." His voice made him sound pretty darn pitiful. "My apple...how...how could you." He looked at Sephiroth's back that was leaving the reactor. Tears were evident in Genesis's eyes. "You monster," He pointed an accusing finger at the silver-haired SOLDIER, though Sephiroth had already left. "Perfect monster indeed,"

Genesis turned to look at the ceiling and lifted his hand with emotion as he began to quote another passage from _LOVELESS,_ not before wiping the tears he shed at the loss of his apple, "_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light dark spread afar, She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting," _He stepped forward to also leave. Right before the exit he stopped and said, "I will avenge my apple, and you shall pay for disrespecting apples," With that, Genesis left.

After Genesis's left, Zack was stupefied at the extent of which someone goes for apples before running out of the Mako reactor, his injury well now.

After that, some pretty shocking events occurred that changed everything. The story took several interesting turns that changed the characters and their fates.

And the dumbapple?

Well, the dumbapple lay on the step and remained there for a long time. Unfortunately, Genesis was unable to avenge the poor fallen apple.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading**


End file.
